


Back Up

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Iron Man 1, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason she hates running back end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/141960.html#cutid1). Prompt: Poor Communication Skills

She absolutely hated running back end. Hated it. There was nothing worse than not being right there and able to watch her team’s back first hand. But somebody had to do it and this time, well… she lost the coin toss. And it wasn’t like they couldn’t handle this. They were both perfectly capable field agents. Rumor had it Nick was near the top of the list for the soon to be vacated Deputy Director position. She trusted both of them to do their jobs and do them well.

And to not get killed doing it.

At least she trusted them both to do that until the radio went dead. She checked the equipment over a few times, changed frequencies, tried to cut into the system that this particular cell of very bad people were using but nothing worked. Nothing got through. For a moment, she seriously considered picking up the rifle she had stashed in the van and making her way as quietly and unobtrusively as possible to the warehouse they were supposed to be investigating.

Another part considered driving the van through the front door and taking out anyone that stood between her and Nick and Phil. But that part wasn’t really viable. HR would freak if she got another demerit as it was.

She’d managed to plot a course over the nearby rooftops as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to get there that way once she was up there. The fire escape in the nearest alley would do well enough to climb up and she’d be on her way to make sure they hadn’t done anything too seriously stupid. Or, if they had, she could bail them out and they’d owe her big time. Again.

Instinct took over when she heard someone pull on the door to the van. The rifle came up and she would have whoever it was in the sites when the door swung open. “Hey! It’s me. Jesus…” Phil’s hands shot up. “Put that thing down.”

“What the hell happened?” If she sounded just a little less controlled than usual, he didn’t call her on it. “Where’s Nick?”

He tossed what looked to be a SHIELD issue radio onto the floor of the van and climbed in. The radio had a very distinct hole in it, obviously made by a bullet passing through the thing. “He’s keeping an eye on the three cell members that tried to ambush us.”

“Ah.” 

“Worried?” He smiled just enough to make her roll her eyes.

“Of course not.” She climbed over some of the equipment and into the driver’s seat, starting the van and turning it toward the warehouse. “I knew Nick could take care of you.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” She may have taken the last corner a little tight as he climbed over the equipment. And he may have noticed as he braced himself against the passenger side seat. 

They both got out as she pulled into the parking lot and Melinda grabbed a spare radio as they went and pressing it into Nick’s hand as they got closer to him. “Next time, take an extra.”

“Were you worried?” He smirked.

Melinda rolled her eyes. They knew, of course. She’d never actually say it because that wasn’t how SHIELD worked but they knew.

And she’d show them later, off the clock, after they’d gotten the cell members to the holding facility. But at the moment she was still a little too thrown off her game to let the game face slide even a little out of place. 

Nick’s hand brushed her hip and she looked up at him. “Two radios from now on. I promise.”

“Make Phil promise too.”

The smirk morphed into a smile. “Okay.” His hand brushed her hip again. “Sorry.”

She stared up at him, one eyebrow crept up. “Let’s get these guys moved so you can both buy me dinner.” She left off any after dinner plans. She didn’t have to say they’d have to make this all up to her one way or another. They should have been well aware of the situation by that point.

“I think we can do that.” Phil moved closer as the last of the baddies were loaded into the back of the van. “You’re buying me a drink though.” Melinda’s eyebrow crept up again. “You pulled a rifle on me.”

She tossed the van keys to Nick and shrugged. She was sure there was some kind of other meaning in that statement, but she was sure it’d become clear as the evening went on. So she smiled and walked toward the passenger side door. “Fair enough.”

She heard Nick laugh behind her. “And what do I get out of this?”

“You,” Melinda turned, walking backward toward the van, “get to pay for the busted radio.”


End file.
